wolfscrossingfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Sutton
The house of Sutton is among the eldest aristocratic families in the Kingdom of Stormwind, dating back to the foundation of the Kingdom of Azeroth, when they were mere Barons of Sutton Vale. Through various advantageous political marriages, present day Suttons of Newcastle are descended from both Stormwind and Lordaeronian Royalty. The ancestral seat of the Suttons is the magnificent Castle Sutton estate, located in Newcastle County. Years after the death of his first wife, the 8th Duke married Melysa Marwyn, and finally achieved the alliance with one of Stromgarde's eldest aristocratic familes, which he had sought since the death of Prince Galen Trollbane. Residences *Castle Sutton, Newcastle County - The Seat of the Dukes of Newcastle. *Willow Manor, Willowbrook - A large estate, primarily used for hunting by the 8th Duke. *Newcastle House, Stormwind City - The Duke of Newcastle's Stormwind residence. *Heartwood Hall, Newcastle County - The private residence of the Dowager Duchess of Newcastle. Land Holdings and Wealth Land Despite having sold nearly half of their original holdings in recent years, the Suttons still possess more than 84,000 acres of land, making them the largest landholders in Newcastle County. Their real estate portfolio includes four separate estates, stretching from Newcastle County well into Westfall, four villages, one hundred rental cottages, sixteen farms, three gold mines, a silver mine, a vinyard, a stone quarry, and Newcastle House in Stormwind City. Wealth They are rumored to be among the five wealthiest houses in the Stormwind Peerage, and have made considerable contributions to the rebuilding of Stormwind after the second war. With an ever-increasing fortune built over the course of five centuries, rumored to be in the hundreds of millions, the Suttons are considered to be among the most desireable Stormwind families to marry into, and have forged many political alliances through such marriages with Lordaeronian, Gilnean, and Arathi noble families. Charitable Works The house of Sutton has founded numerous charitable foundations since the destruction of the Kingdom during the first orcish war. Among their more noteworthy efforts are the foundation for the restoration of Stormwind's park disctrict, headed by the Earl of Sutton and the Westfall Trust, headed by Edryc Sutton. Knights of the Brotherhood of the Horse All past Dukes of Newcastle have been Knights of the Brotherhood of the Horse. The current Duke of Dawnshire was inducted into the order just before the seond war. His eldest son, Varyc Sutton was the first of their line to be inducted into both the Brotherhood of the Horse, and the Covenant of the Pious, a holy order of Knights. His second son, Edryc was also recently inducted into the Brotherhood of the Horse and the Duke's youngest son is currently serving as squire to another Knight of the Brotherhood. Battlefield Nobility Since the dawn of the Kingdom of Azeroth, the Suttons have produced many of the finest Knights and military men in history. Unlike many wealthy houses, the Suttons believe that the Nobility has a duty to the people of Stormwind and should be first on the field of battle in times of war. Past Suttons have been Knights of the Brotherhood of the Horse and held positions as Marshals of the Field, Admirals in Stormwind's Navy and many other positions within the ranks of the Kingdom's military. Notable Suttons, Present Day Henry Sutton IV - The 8th Duke of Newcastle, retired Field Marshal, Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse. Melysa Marwyn-Sutton - 2nd wife of Henry IV, and present Duchess of Newcastle. "The Double Duchess" Henry Sutton V - Earl of Sutton, eldest son of Henry IV. Sir Edward Sutton - Youngest son of Henry IV, recently inducted into the Brotherhood of the Horse. Isibel Sutton-Eastvale - Eldest daughter of Henry IV. Margaret Sutton - Youngest daughter of Henry IV. Anne Sutton-Eastvale - Daughter of Isibel, grand daughter of Henry IV. Sutton Sutton Sutton Category:Stromgarde Peerage